


I Cant Help But Love you

by Sheisakillerqueen



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen
Summary: Skin against skin.Lips to lips.Heart beating at the same time as the opposite.Lou smiled as he looked up at the sky, knowing that this was a beautiful way to culminate his act of love with Moxy.
Relationships: Lou/Moxy(UglyDolls)
Kudos: 4





	I Cant Help But Love you

**Author's Note:**

> »Hot content«  
> »One-shot«  
> »Inspired by the song War of Hearts«

At 12 noon, the entire village was sleeping, that night her perfect boyfriend was going to visit her…when Moxy arrived she received him with open arms, they had spent so many days without seeing each other.

Lou took her hand and let himself be guided to the girl’s pink room, which smelled like strawberries and some beautiful flowers that were possibly the same color as her.

The window was open, the moon spread its light to brighten up the dark room

He left her on his lap, between his legs, there she rested, looking at him with pink-colored cheeks.

The blond had his right hand resting on her cheek, gently stroking her cloth, that cloth that made his hands feel like they were going into the sky, Lou’s eyes were impregnated with shyness and nerves.

“You are very beautiful, Moxy” Confessed Lou with a soft and flirtatious voice, his cheeks quickly turning red.

“Why are you ashamed to tell you how much you love me?” The pink UglyDoll asked in a maternal tone and looked up, making her eyes and Lou’s oceanic eyes make contact.

“you know that this is something quite new for me…I had never felt so happy with someone…I really love you…you make me happy” Lou admitted with sincerity.

Moxy smiled tenderly, averting her look of shame, thanking that they were in the dark right now and that Lou couldn’t see her blush, with her heart beating fast against her small chest and with her hand on her partner’s chest and feeling that drum where Your heart must be,Moxy am completely glad.

“you are my life Moxy. I can’t help loving you even though I tried not to, I always will. Heaven knows that I can’t help wanting to have you here, above me, giving me your love and soul.” He spoked sincerely.

I was hoping so much for you to feel the same…and I am eternally grateful to know that you do…” she confessed.

Lou’s hands went back to Moxy’s face, with a shy look, he had his eyes half-open, looking cautiously at her lips, he sighed softly and closed his eyes and joined his lips with hers, forming A coordinated swing, as soon as Moxy corresponded, Lou dared to give a French touch to this kiss.

The prototype ran his hands down the back of the Pink Doll, stroking that soft and pink cloth that he enjoyed so much and his other handhold her butt firmly, making her jump and move her back in a somewhat daring way, turning her on more, at that moment,Moxy moved her waist against Lou’s, causing a light stroke,Lou Started to moan quietly, her movements drive his masculinity to wake up, he attached her more to his body, while on the other hand, Moxy stroked his blond hair, leaving it really messy, which apparently Lou no longer cared about.

They began to kiss with more intensity and passion, rolling their bodies in a coordinated movement, Lou caressing her and Moxy caressing him, her tiny and curious hands helped her remove that black jacket and wasting no more time, she threw it away, she pulled away from the lips of the blond prototype and toked of that purple handkerchief to then deposit wet kisses on his neck.

“Aaah Moxy ~” she listened.

“Ahh Lou ~” he listened to.

Love was being felt in the air while those two shared that passionate kiss.

Lou felt in heaven, he felt so alive at that moment, although it was not the first time he shared intimate moments like this one with Moxy, every time they had them, they felt more and more real and beautiful, moments that he would keep in his mind for many years, possibly until eternity, at his side all fear and anxiety disappeared.

They took a moment to catch air ...

He sighed heavily still with his eyes closed and his agitated breathing combined with Moxy’s

Lou kissed her forehead.

Moxy kissed his cheek.

Lou kissed her other cheek.

Moxy kissed his forehead.

And they joined their lips once more.

That kiss began to get more intense, between those caresses, sighs, moans and restless breathing, while Moxy felt like Lou squeezed her back and back and immediately placed her on him, hiding his head and rubbing his face against her chest, Moxy On the other hand, she ran her pink hands over those golden threads that the prototype had on his head and began to give him small kisses on his forehead and hair, feeling like Lou held her tightly from her waist, attaching her as much as he could to him.

Moxy took advantage of everything she could when she saw that Lou was helpless in her arms, in fact, it was her favorite moments when after hours of work as leader of the perfect dolls, he came to her to vent, to feel loved and love her , remembering again that beautiful moment of his life where the blond came repentant and on his knees confessed crying that he could no longer avoid keeping those guilty feelings towards her.

Moxy could still remember the first time she joined lips with him, although she was not as passionate as these kisses that were being given right now, that was going to occupy a very special place in his heart.

He stroked her forehead one last time and left her last kiss, Lou looked up again and pushed her down, leaving her right there under him, He gave his best attempt at a French kiss and told Moxy to help him take off those annoying pants, which she gladly did. His hands strolled through hers, tracing paths with his fingers and at the moment where Lou gave the first thrust…he squeezed them tightly. Moxy emotive a loud sound of pleasure and this led Lou to continue thrusting her slowly, but with deeper and stronger movements, something that his beloved loved and began to move her small legs and hip indicating him to go faster.

The kisses and love did not stop during that night, they were delivered with all body and soul, while the moans of pleasure of both flooded Moxy’s pink room.Moxy filling his face with kisses and Lou stroking her face with his beautiful kisses on her face and neck and even on her chest. And although it was wonderful to increase the speed and feel the warmth inside of her, he tried to go with care and delicacy, the least he wanted was to hurt her.

And it was impossible for him to refuse that affection she had for him, he could not hurt her and hate her as he used to, first he died to hurt her again and Moxy was aware of it, he knew that no doll in the village I was going to love how that Prettydoll loved her.Lou couldn’t help loving her. Although he had tried not to. He couldn’t help loving her. He knew he would die without her. Not long enough for both of them to reach their limit. 

Moans, crying, screams of pleasure all that vanished in that room, both letting go of their fluids.

getting out of her carefully. They dropped to bed tired but very smiling. At his side they end that night, breathing as agitated as hers, smiling happily towards beauty.

“I love you…” whispered the blond doll and then kissed her forehead and put her little head between his chest to rest “my little Pink Muffin”

“I love you too. My perfect blonde…” that was the last thing she said before falling asleep until the next day.

Lou was grateful that only the moon and the stars were present and witnesses of that act of love between them, so he would continue to love his beautiful Uglydoll freely.

He could not help being wrong in the dark nor could he prevent the oceans from separating. 

Because he was overcome in this war of hearts

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> first Lou x Moxy story here in AO3 wooho! xd
> 
> hope you like it!!


End file.
